A kiss on your cute little nose!
by Keeblo
Summary: John talks to Rose about his feelings for Dave. Dave talks to Jade about his feelings for John. One-shot! for Plinkoceans contest on Youtube.


Kiss on your cute little nose

Summary: John talks to Rose about his feelings for Dave, deciding that he needs to tell him. Dave talks to Jade about his feelings for John and plans on asking him out.

This is DavexJohn and is for a contest on Youtube held by Plinkoceans.

* * *

_His heart was pounding hard; pumping his nervousness all through out him._

"John? Hello." Rose snapped her fingers a few times in front of John's eyes to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry. Can you say that again?" Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. It was so like John to blank out.

"I said: Are you going to do it today?" John looked at her for a moment then slumped back down into the grass.

"I dunno, I mean what if he hates me after I ask him? What if he never wants to see me again!" He'd worked himself up so many times over the same thing: Dave.

"Well here's what I will say," she looked down at the black haired boy who turned on his side to look at her, "you'll never know if you don't try. Wouldn't you prefer him to know and hate you rather than never knowing and returning the feelings?" John grumbled and flipped onto his stomach to hide his face in his arms, fingers absently picking blades of grass.

"I guess but-"

"No buts, if you don't do it now someone else will!" She heard another groan then what sounded like laughter.

"How would I even do it?" He was laughing but in his mind he was really nervous.

"Well I know a certain Strider likes to be romanticized just like Juliet in Romeo and Juliet!" Rose exaggerated with a raised hand and one to her chest. "Just like the balcony scene. You climb up to his window and you to spit out ridiculous similes and then run away to get married. All the while him giggling like a moron." John couldn't help laughing as he imagined this.

"Yeah? Haha, well I think my version would be to simply use the front door." The blonde snickered and put a hand on his shoulder and pointed to the sky.

"You could serenade him! He'd swoon in no time flat." They looked at each other then cracked up laughing. They laughed so obnoxiously a few kids at the park near them turned to see what was with all of the commotion before turning back to play tag with their friends.

"Rose you know I don't like singing in front of people!" he gave her a playful kick to the shin.

"But you sing beautifully John! Come on, I know you've written him songs before." John stuttered and blushed a bit.

"Yeah b-but I've never sang them in front of other people before!" Rose gave him a hard look and he pouted.

"John."

"No."

"John."

"No!"

"John!"

"N- OH MY GOD A BEE!" He had clearly failed to notice when she pointed at a bee buzzing around his head. Rose laughed loudly as the shorter began running around. After he had finally come back still looking for the bee, he sighed and laid back looking at the sky.

"John, come on. You've had a crush on this guy for how long? I don't think it'll kill you to serenade him. It'd probably boost your chances." The blue eyed one sighed and sat up.

"You're right. You know what, I'll do it! Today right now!" He stood up to leave when Rose pulled him back.

"Good, but you should do something else too."

"What's that?" He was sure that he had thought of all he should do, what was he missing?

"You should where the shades he gave you and that sweater he forgot the one time."

"Oh yeah!" He'd nearly forgotten about those. After they had beat the game, Dave gave him his shades after all they'd been through together. Then a while back he'd come over to celebrate life when a certain drunk blonde had showed up on his doorstep. Dave had volunteered to take the girl home considering John had to stay and clean up her vomit. Still Dave had picked up the Lalonde and carried her back to her apartment five blocks away. He gave Rose a smile then began to walk away before turning and waving at her.

"Good luck!"

* * *

Dave sat motionless staring at the wall. He'd been thinking about how Jade had told him to ask John out on a date. Leave it to the Strider's to sit and stare at nothing for an hour. He nearly jumped out of the chair he had been sitting in when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"DAVE!" Dave nearly chucked the thing at the wall. Ears still ringing he replied.

"What? Why'd you yell so loud?" He took off his shades and rubbed his eyes.

"Why weren't _you_ answering my texts?" He forgot the Harley had texted him.

"Oops, sorry Harley. What's up?"

"Are you going to do it tonight?" Dave groaned. He still couldn't decide if he should listen to the dog girl or not.

"I dunno Jade. I mean, he has always said 'he's not a homosexual' so I mean, asking him on a date and all." The other huffed over the phone. She swears she would have slapped him if she could've.

"I've already told you it'd be fine! Why don't you trust me?" The blonde had gotten up to go to the freezer to get a popsicle. Pulling it open he flopped back onto the couch.

"Well even if I did I wouldn't know how to ask him. _'Oh hey John I know you're not a homosexual but do you want to go on a date with me?'"_ He looked out of the kitchen's glass doors and watched as the sun descended into the horizon.

"I think he'd just want you to be you and do what you guys always do." Jade smiled. John had told her so many things since the game, some even while they were playing it.

"Really?" Dave was skeptical, John seemed like someone who wanted to go somewhere fancy all that jazz. Suddenly he heard a loud crash from the other line and stared at his phone.

"No! I'll call you back in a second Dave, Casey is trying to ride Bec and I don't think he likes it- NO BEC DON'T DO THAT!" His screened blinked to signal the call ended and he just laughed.

"Of course Harley."

* * *

Meanwhile, John had found the sweater and shades after going through every drawer he owned. He eventually found them in the guest bedroom in the nightstand, but didn't linger on that. He'd even managed to take a decent shower before lugging his keyboard onto his back as he headed in the direction to Dave's. On the way there he stopped by a florists shop and bought three dozen Chocolate Cosmoses: Dave's favorite for their deep color and vanilla smell.

* * *

"So you good now?" Dave was chuckling as Jade sighed in relief.

"Yeah. I got them to settle down and watch t.v." She got up and headed to the freezer for some ice cream as Dave laughed some more.

"Well then. So, you think John would want to just hang out?" Jade nodded before realizing he couldn't see her and 'uh-huh'ed.

"You should get movies and popcorn, OH don't forget the candy!" The blonde groaned loudly, she made him sound like a pedophile.

"Yes, and pick him up in a white windowless van?" Jade realized what he meant and started apologizing. "No worries Harley. Well I think I'll go and get ready. Talk to you later."

"Yeah. Have a good date!" They both laughed, said bye, and hung up. Standing and stretching his body, Dave went to go take a quick shower.

* * *

John huffed as he finally got to Dave's house. He set the bag of flowers behind a tree and tried to set up the keyboard.

_His heart was pounding hard; pumping his nervousness all through out him._

He had to try the keyboard stand three times before he got it to stay up. Quickly he wiped his brow and turned on the instrument. He was about to call out for Dave when said blonde opened the door. They both looked at eachother for a moment before John jumped and began playing.

_'So here's what I have to say._

_About how everything changed._

_And now it's time to admit from the bottom of my heart right to the top._

_And how I_

_Have found there's no more room to spend on this lie.' _

The instrumental of It's Time by Imagine Dragons played but different words were sung. Out of nowhere a vanilla scent surrounded the area and little brown flowers started to dance in a breeze. John smiled brightly as he watched Dave look around with a giant grin on his face. He even gave a smile back when the blonde finally looked at him.

Dave was entranced by the sound of John's voice. It wasn't high but it wasn't low, and it was smooth; unfazed by things like puberty which would have roughened it up. When the song ended and the flowers settled in the yard Dave walked up to John slowly.

"John." John's heart was pounding and he was sure Dave could see or hear it.

"Yeah Dave?" The blonde seemed to chuckle and smiled down at the blue eyed boy.

"You wanna watch some movies with me?" John nodded slowly up at the blonde. Said blonde wrapped their fingers together and led them to the house. John used his windy thing to move the keyboard onto the porch as he followed Dave inside. When they got in there John noticed movies on the coffee table, as well as popcorn, soda, and candy.

"Did I interrupt something?" John's heart sank a little knowing he probably just intruded on Dave.

"Nope." Dave sat down on the couch and pulled John with him into his lap. "I was just going to go ask you on a date." John couldn't help but crack a smile and turn to face Dave.

"And you chose movies and junk food?" Dave stuttered a litte. _Would he not have wanted to watch movies?_ "Awesome! I wouldn't have preferred anything else!" Dave released a small breath he'd been holding in. Carefully he pulled off both of their shades and placed them on the coffee table. He noticed in this light John's eyes had the appearance of having fire burn underneath his sea blue eyes.

"Hey John."

"Yes Da- mmph!" John had started to turn to Dave when a hand grabbed his cheek and turned it for him. Dave pulled back from the short kiss. "Dave? What was that for?" The smaller's face had started to turn red.

"You're just so cute I had to." This caused John's face to heat up even more. He looked down and leaned his head on Dave's shoulder.

"Well you could've just asked." His voice was playful as he found Dave's arms wrapping around him.

"John."

"Huh-" again the blonde kissed him, but this time he had done it to his nose. By now his face was on fire and he was really embarrassed. To cover it up he crabbed some popcorn and a soda.

* * *

Outside two girls watched through a window as their two other best friends sat on a couch and watched a movie for a date.

"Finally, that took forever!" Jade was bouncing on her heels as she crouched below the window.

"Yes I know. At least now they are together." The darker haired one nodded and they both grinned at the dozens of photos they had.

"Hey you wanna go get some ice cream?" Rose nodded and they started to walk towards the ice cream parlor.

* * *

"I love you Dave."

"I love you too John." They both curled up on the couch together as the third movie started. Dave pecked John's cheek and laid his head on a pillow, falling asleep.

"Goodnight Dave." John turned slightly and kissed the blondes nose right where a patch of freckles was littered.

* * *

Thanks for reading my one shot for DavexJohn! The song John sings is on Youtube, which is me singing. It's also my version (so if you hear that version somewhere else and that person says they made it they stole!) Anywho it's called It's Time-Imagine Dragons (DavexJohn version: It's time for Dave and John) okays? okays. Bye! ~Keeblo


End file.
